Le conte du requin et de l'orphelin
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Il était une fois un requin qui se sentait tout seul. Mais un jour il rencontra un gentil orphelin aux yeux rouges... ItaKisa


Disclaimer, je ne possède pas _Naruto_, cet honneur revient à Masashi Kishimoto, béni soit-ils lui et toute sa famille

Attention, c'est du n'importe quoi out of character sur toute la ligne, j'ai fait ça pour me détendre.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Le conte du requin et de l'orphelin

xxx

"Il était une fois dans un lointain pays de brumes, un jeune requin qui se sentait tout seul. Il avait la peau bleue et dure des requins, les dents blanches et longues des requins et les yeux ronds et globuleux des requins. C'était un jeune requin comme tous les autres requins.

Mais il se sentait seul. Il avait six amis avec lesquels il s'amusait et passait le temps. Mais il se sentait seul. Quand il rentrait chez lui il n'y avait jamais personne pour l'accueillir, pour lui parler, pour lui faire à manger ou pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune requin se sentait seul.

Tous ses amis avaient quelqu'un, un petit garçon tout gentil qui les accueillait, qui leur parlait, qui leur faisait à manger ou qui les prenait dans leur bras... Alors le jeune requin se sentait seul.

Un jour, il partit se promener dans la forêt des brumes. Il était tout seul parce que tous ses amis étaient avec leurs gentils petits, alors lui, comme il n'avait pas de gentil petit il était tout seul.

Dans la foret des brumes, il s'amusa à déraciner des arbres et à tuer des sangliers géants, mais ça ne l'amusait pas autant qu'avant. Alors il erra dans la forêt des brumes.

Il erra tant et si bien qu'il finit par perdre son chemin.

Perdu, il était perdu au milieu de la grande forêt.

C'était le comble! Non seulement il était tout seul, mais en plus il était perdu dans la forêt!

Fou de colère, le jeune requin se mit à frapper tous les arbres qui l'entouraient, les brisant tous comme du carton.

"Pourquoi frappes-tu les arbres" demanda un petite voix.

Le jeune requin s'arrêta interloqué, quelqu'un avait parlé?

Il regarda tout autour de lui et finit par distinguer un petit garçon aux grands yeux rouges.

"Pourquoi frappes-tu les arbres?" demanda le petit garçon.

"Parce que je suis très en colère!" répondit le requin de sa grosse voix rocailleuse.

"Aaah... Et pourquoi es-tu en colère?" redemanda le petit garçon.

"Parce que je suis perdu dans la forêt."

Le petit garçon le regarda longuement.

"Si tu es perdu tu peux venir chez moi."

Et le petit garçon se mit en route à travers les arbres embrumés. Ils marchèrent longtemps, très longtemps, puis ils aperçurent une petite maison nichée dans un coin de verdure.

"Voilà ma maison, elle est un peu petite, mais je t'accueille de bon coeur."

Un sentiment étrange de douceur et de chaleur envahit le jeune requin.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite maisonnette et le petit garçon se mit à préparer à manger. Le requin s'assit et un doux sentiment fit palpiter son coeur.

"Tu vis ici tout seul?" demanda le requin.

"Oui, mes parents sont morts et je suis tout seul."

"Moi aussi je suis tout seul..."

Le repas était si bon que le requin sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Parfois je me sens seul..." dit le requin.

"Moi aussi" dit le petit garçon.

"Tu sais, tous mes amis ont des gentils petits, des petits garçons qui les accueillent, qui leur parlent, qui leur font à manger, ou qui les prennent dans leurs bras... Mais moi je n'ai personne..."

"Moi non plus je n'ai personne" dit le petit garçon.

"Tu voudrais être mon petit ami?" demanda le jeune requin, le coeur plein d'espoir.

Le petit garçon sourit au gentil requin.

"D'accord!"

Et le jeune requin regarda ses grands yeux rouges et innocents. Et sans mot dire il se jeta sur lui et le dévora.

La morale de cette histoire est qu'il ne faut jamais laisser entrer un requin dans la chambre d'un petit garçon innocent.

Fin"

Le conteur referma son énorme livre de contes.

"Elle est nulle ton histoire."

Attaché à un arbre, Sasuke Uchiha lança un regard méprisant à son agresseur.

"Mais enfin petit frère, c'est un conte tiré d'une histoire véridique."

"Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire! Si tu veux me tuer dépêches toi de le faire, mais cesse de me lire ces contes débiles!"

"Mais, petit frère, si je te lis ces contes c'est pour que tu comprennes à quel point j'ai souffert toutes ses années et que je me repends de tous les meurtres de notre famille, mais j'estime avoir assez fait pénitence et je veux que tu m'acceptes à nouveau dans ton coeur!"

Itachi avait ouvert ses grands yeux pleins de larmes et faisait une bouille de chien battu.

Au bout de cinq minutes de ce traitement, Uchiha Sasuke, le dernier des Uchiha, finit par craquer.

"D'accord, d'accord, je te pardonne."

Les cordes tombèrent au pieds du jeune homme et son frère ouvrit les bras un sourire de joie sur le visage.

"Dans tes rêves que je te pardonnes!"

Et c'est ainsi qu'Itachi périt, mort de blessures causées par un tome de livre de contes dans une forêt perdue au nord du Pays du Son, puisse-t-il reposer en paix auprès de son requin bien aimé. Et rappelez-vous les enfants, le thon c'est bon!

FIN

xxx

**_Toutes mes excuses pour cette fic, je crois que j'avais juste envie de tuer Itachi de manière conne parce que ça faisait longtemps, trop longtemps._**

****

**_Sinon, l'histoire m'est venue à cause des épisodes de la série avec Raiga et Ranmaru. C'est moi où les 7 Sabreurs de Kiri étaient tous attirés par les jeunes orphelins? Non, parce qu'entre Zabuza et son Haku, Raiga et son Ranmaru et Kisame et son Itachi... Tous à profiter des petits orphelins!_**


End file.
